Not Alone
by ThunderD
Summary: When everything perished in the Searing, it's a normal wish not to be alone again. But does Necromancy provide this option? Oneshot.


**Title**: "Not Alone"

**Disclaimer**: Guild Wars game and related stuff are not mine, and belong to their rightful owners. I have no profit from writing fanfiction or playing the game!

**Author's note**: The story is set up during Prophesies campaign. Oneshot.

**NOT ALONE**

To girls were sitting on the grass on a little hill, enjoying the sunny day. They were chatting and having fun, being very good friends.

"And then I saw him –huge.. enormous… clad in that savage-like armor! Devona went forth, swinging her hammer at him. And he ran away, leaving his Growl minions behind! That's how it was!" - A young girl was bursting with excitement telling this story to her friend. She was short and slender, with pale skin and blond hair, and yet trained as a warrior and seemed to enjoy this profession. "Devona is great, isn't she? I'd like to be like her when I grow up enough!"

"I'm sure you will."

"And everyone will know my name! Sonya the Legendary Defender of Ascalon! Sounds good!"

Both girls laughed. The other one, by the name Maria, was a bit taller, and had rather dark skin and raven-black hair, not usually seen among native Ascalonians. Her parents came from the distant Canthan Empire, running away from the constant war between the Luxon and Kurzick nations. It happened several years ago, and the girl was already thinking of Ascalon as her home.

"You have great ambition, don't you?" she smiled. "I only wish this war ends soon enough for you to fulfill it…"

"Ah, don't be so gloomy, Maria… I'm a warrior after all! So a war is my cup of tea!"

"I'm worrying about you, dummy. You're my best friend after all! And the war isn't going to end soon it seems…"

"You'll revive my corpse!" Sonya giggled. "So better start studying more Necromancy!"

"Don't be silly! You know I'm not very happy having chosen this profession…"

"No, you just think about it!"

Maria didn't share her friend's enthusiasm.

"That just doesn't feel right..." she said.

Maria's was from a family of Necromancers, and her parents insisted on her studying it too, although the girl was not inspired by that. She was always fascinated by the Elementalists' ability to command fire, water, earth and air and was dreaming of becoming one. But she wasn't at the age when she could oppose her parents' will and had to accept the was of Necromancy. Maria never felt happy about it and drifted silently through her life, trying not to think much about the future.

More Charr were gathering near the Wall. This was a dangerous sign… It looked like they were planning to launch a massive attack on the city, and the King began to gather more and more people able to fight.

Few days later Sonya graduated from the Academy and joined the Vanguard.

"Maria! I'm going on a mission! Just imagine! A mission!" The young warrior was extremely happy about it, telling everyone about her first assignment as a Vanguard member. "I'll go outside the Wall with Ruric! Tomorrow morning!"

"Just be careful, please!"

Maria still hasn't graduated from the Academy, and never put any effort to do it sooner. But she was happy for her friend. It's been Sonya's dream – to have a life like that, full of danger and excitement of battle. A true Warrior. She and Maria became friends only couple years ago, but they were as close to each other as sisters could be, even though they were very different in character, ambitious and headstrong Sonya and calm and shy Maria… They already could imagine their lives without each other and were sure they will keep their friendship through entire life.

"Will you come to see me off tomorrow?"

"Of course I will!" Maria replied eagerly.

_And on the next day the sky rained fire…It was the end of the Kingdom of Ascalon. _

Maria was wandering meaninglessly around the place that used to be the Ascalon city, hoping that she would find at least someone she used to know, alive… She could not find her family, they most likely perished in the Searing, but she refused to believe in this.

Suddenly she noticed a group of people from the Vanguard. "The Vanguard! Sonya must be with them!" she thought, and rushed to the soldiers. They were looking depressed and tired, not being able to control the situation.

Sonya was there.

Maria pushed the soldier that tried to keep her away.

"Wait, girl, what are you doing?" he shouted. But then he realized where the girl was heading and turned away. That young Warrior who was on her first mission was badly wounded and probably was going to die. At least, she will see a friend before passing away, he thought, but he didn't want to look at this scene…

"Sonya! Sonya! It's me, Maria!" The girl was crying, holding her friend's hand.

Sonya opened her eyes and tried to focus on Maria's face. Everything was blurry, and the pain was almost unbearable.

"Maria, don't cry…" she whispered. "I will… die... as a hero… just as I wished…"

"Sonya.. Sonya, please don't die, please, don't leave me alone!" Maria burst into tears.

"I'm glad you're fine. Maria… Don't give up... And some day we will... meet again in the… Mists…"" the wounded girl mumbled, while everything in her sight started to fade away. Her life force was getting weaker by each moment.

She seized Maria's hand, felt its warmth and sighed in relief. And then there was darkness.

"Sonya! Don't die!" Maria cried in despair. "Not here.. not now!"

But her friend could not her her already.

Maria didn't let the soldiers to take away Sonya's body, so they left. The young Warrior was dead, and they had other people to take care of. Leaving the bodies lying in the open was not uncommon these days. Maria was still holding her friend's hand. Sonya was not breathing anymore.

After a few hours sitting like that, Maria could not think, or feel, or even cry. All feelings have suddenly died in her. It was like she was looking at herself from the distance, not being herself at all, just watching her own walking corpse.

Walking.

Corpse.

"_You'll revive my corpse! So better start studying more Necromancy!"_

The words Sonya said… Long ago, a lifetime ago. Sonya is no more here.

Maria never liked to summon minions. If she had to study Necromancy, she decided to specialize in Curses. But now, the words of summoning incantation came up to her mind.

"_I don't want to be alone." _she thought.

She closed her eyes and the dark magic flowed through. Green aura surrounded her, the aura of Grenth. The Bone Horror arose from Sonya's corpse and limped closer to its mistress. It was an ugly creature, made of flesh and bones, that only retained the human-like shape, but not the looks.

Maria opened her eyes now and looked at the minion. This time she didn't flinch like she used to.

"Come here, my dear. Come. Will you be my friend?"

Maria stared at the minion and a dreamy smile appeared on her face.

"You're my friend, right? I'm not alone anymore..."

The bone minions don't live long. The summoned Horror dispersed into a cloud of green dust after several minutes.

Maria was staring at the same place where the minion just was, having the same dreamy smile.

_"Now I will never be alone…I have friends all around me!"_

More Bone Horrors arouse from the corpses lying nearby and surrounded the girl, ready to her bidding.


End file.
